The smudging of surfaces, particularly of smooth surfaces, by fingerprints is a problem that is growing in importance as touchscreen devices proliferate. Touchscreen surfaces that are resistant to the transfer or smudging of fingerprints are desirable for aesthetic and technological reasons. Surface coatings can impart desirable properties including resistance to fingerprint transfer, high transmission, low haze, and robustness to repeated use. A fingerprint resistant surface should be resistant to both water and oil transfer when touched by skin. Such a surface should be both hydrophobic and oleophobic, or at the extremes, superhydrophobic, and/or superoleophobic.